Hidden Emotions Of The Solitaire Heart
by Koka Kola Kid
Summary: L & Light Yagami are both investigating the Kira case together- the perfect excuse to spend time with each other. But when nightmares become reality, will love conquer all? Shonen-Ai/Yaoi Warning
1. Lust

**A/N: Hey guys, me here with my first Death Note Yaoi fanfic! Told basically, from L's P.O.V, but in 3rd person style x3 Ima be switching over to first person style in next chapter! 8D**

**OH AND PLZ REVIEW MY LITTLE SOCKS!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note, but I sure wish I owned L *shot*  
**

He caressed his back, drawing simple patterns on his lips. A strangled moan parted from them.

"No…" he moaned, trying to get lose of the elder's grip. He tried to fight the burning passion within him, and it took all his might, but he finally set himself free. Everything happened so quickly then, the dream slowly turning into a devilish nightmare. The younger one grinned, and pulled out a small, black book. Scribbling something in, he closed it quickly and grinned down at his next victim.

"Goodbye…L..."

L woke up with a start, beads of sweat ran down his back. It was one of the rare times that he actually went to sleep, and he swore to himself that he would never again. Positioning himself, so that his legs were up against his chest, he dragged his laptop over and booted it up.

It was 3am.

Glancing beside him, he saw Light, the number one suspect in the Kira case, sleeping peacefully. L shook his head, draining away the thoughts that had just occurred to him.

_He couldn't have feelings for Kira…could he?_

L wasn't certain of this, but he knew for _sure_ that Light Yagami was Kira. All the clues, and signs, pointed to him, but L couldn't bare to sentence him. Maybe he was missing something, maybe there was a loophole, that led to another suspect, the real Kira. Over time, he suspected this, but now, he was actually _wishing_ that was the case.

No…he had to stop himself. What was he thinking, having feelings for a…mass murderer? But try as he might, L knew that he _couldn't_ stop his feelings…but he could try his best to _hide_ them.

Light rolled over, his shirt hitching up, exposing his stomach. L almost fell off the bed. Turning away, he got back to his typing. Fighting back the urge to…no, why was he thinking like this? He was going way to far, and besides, it was only a dream. Light was popular with the girls, and L noticed the looks that he kept giving Misa now. The look of…love. How he wished that Light was doing that to him…

Mentally slapping himself, L tried to get focused on his work.

**A/N: Like it? X3 Cos I do! 8D**

**Pwz review! Oh and btw, this is LightXL, if you didn't notice xD Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Amusing Obsession

**A/N: HEY GUYS! 8D x3**

**Thank you SO MUCH for all the kind reviews! 8D It's people like you that drive me to making more chapters x3 Anyways, enjoy this chapter! 8D**

**Btw, this is wrote from Light's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note, only L...not really..sob*  
**

It was the gentle tugging of my left arm that woke me from my deep sleep. Straining my eyes against the blinding sun, I managed to spot L, reaching out for something.

_What the hell was he doing…? And hadn't I told him not to open the curtains till I was awake?_

Sitting up, I saw that he was trying to reach for a packet of (what looked like) cookies. They had obviously rolled off the bed, and he was trying to retrieve them.

"Need some help?" I laughed, amused by his actions. "You could've just woken me up and got them, you know."

He looked down…with a faint blush dancing on his pale cheeks.

_What was wrong with him?_

"Yes, I suppose, but I didn't want to wake you. Without sleep, you wont function properly." He stated, trying to get them. With a gentle kick, I rolled them over so that they were in a safe distance, and he leaped for them like a crazed animal.

His sugar obsession was reaching new heights.

"All I'm doing is sitting around here anyway, I don't need to function properly."

"What about your promise? To help with the Kira case? Have you backed down?" He grinned, whilst nibbling on a cookie.

L, or Ryuzaki as he liked to be called, was the top detective in the country. Probably the world, but he wasn't the type for boasting. Him and I were both working together on the Kira case, as most of the other officers, and detectives who were helping us, backed down. Even though he constantly reminded me of the fact that I _was _Kira, he still acted reasonably normal around me. If only he knew that I could kill him in a second…40 seconds, to be exact.

**A/N: Ohh..SUSPENSE! xD**

**I bet you guys are wondering "How could this ever turn out to be a LightXL fanfic?"**

**Well, things will change very soon * hehe ***

**Just another short chapter, the next one will be longer (hopefully) xD**

**Review pwz! ^^**


	3. Desire

**A/N: Hewwo! 8D I guess you have all been sitting at the edge of your seats? No…? Dx**

**LOL x3 Anyways, Chapter 3 here! Gonna be a long one too, from my darling L's POV. X3**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note, but I owned Light at Brawl *lame joke*  
**

The pale sun danced its way in through a crack in the curtains, casting Light's shadow right in front of me. How I longed…wished…that I could touch him…

_I had to stop myself, look at me…I was a disgrace…_

Light must've noticed me watching his shadow, as he knocked me gently on the head with his newspaper.

"L, take a look at this."

_My heart lurched at the sound of my name…the way he said it… was so…delicious._

I couldn't let him see my happiness, so I scowled at him.

"I told you…call me Ryuzaki, and you didn't need to resort to violence. Truly an act of Kira."

"And I told you…that I am not Kira! And it was only a simple hit…so stop complaining and take a look."

Shoving the paper in my direction, I scanned it quickly. 5 more murders.

"Hmm…I see…more each day…"

"Yes, and I noticed a pattern."

"Pattern?" I asked, putting a piece of cake in my mouth. Nothing was better than cheesecake in the morning.

"Yeah, yesterday there was only 4 murders…and now 5?"

"It increases per day…? Is that what you are stating?"

"Yes, but the day before messes it all up. There was 6 killing that day."

"Hmm…you might be onto something, then again, I believe that Kira doesn't want us to find a pattern, as that may give us more vital information."

Light paused for a moment, obviously thinking about my words.

_How irresistible he looked…_

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain in my ankle. Light, obviously trying to get my attention, had kicked me.

"38 percent…" I said quietly, taking a sip of coffee. Light looked regretful.

"I am not-" he started, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of heels against the wooden floors.

_Misa._

"Light-kun!" she shouted, throwing herself at him. It made me sick to the core of my being. What made me even more sick…was his reaction…

"Oh, hey princess…" he said, laughing gently.

_Princess…how could he steep so low…_

Misa blushed, and hit him lightly on the head. Well, going by Light's reaction, it must've hurt.

"Stop it Light-kun, your making me blush!"

Then, the usual loving conversation between them took place. If me and Light hadn't been handcuffed together, then I would've walked off. But no, I was forced to sit here and endure it with a smile.

"Oh, hello there Ryuzaki…" she smiled at me, and I simply nodded.

I was very anti-sociable…solitaire, if you must say. Only few ever spoke to me face to face, and even then, unless I really had to, then I would hardly speak.

_But Misa…I had a perfectly good reason to hate her…_

Finally, Misa had crept back off to her floor, leaving me and Light alone. Usually, I wouldn't have minded. But over the past few weeks...days, even…I found it harder and harder to control myself and my feelings.

_Was I…in love?_

"Found anything?" remarked Light, flipping through a pile of newspapers. He had been rather helpful…more helpful than before, and it surprised me.

_I wasn't complaining though, spending my time with Light was…pure heaven._

I slapped myself, hoping that Light wouldn't notice. As I got back to my typing, I felt him watching me.

"What…did you just do?" he asked, puzzled and rather disturbed.

"It helps me…get the blood flowing, making my brain function extra quickly. You of all people should know that, Kira."

My plan had worked- I had distracted him, and hopefully he would forget all about the slapping incident.

_But by the looks of things, I was in for a slap..._

**A/N: LOL L ish gonna get a slap from his beloved Light-kun x3**

**Tough luuurvveee...8D  
**

** Aww, poor L. He seems to be the one helplessly in love…**

***giggle of awesomeness* But no worries…x3**

**I find it easier writing from L's POV, probably because he is my fav anime guy (apart from Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight, pure epic hottie…*has idea* X3)**

**Anyway, here you go, I am on a writing spree of ideas at the mo so expect at least…3 more chapters up tonight?**

**REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE!  
**


	4. Emotions

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter! XD It's spring break here, its raining outside (boo hoo) and im bored, so here is the outcome of my boredom-ness 8D**

**Hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW 8D**

**Oh and btw, this one is from Light's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note, but I own Misa's SOCKS...and L's underwear 8D  
**

"Oh Light-kun!" shouted the squeaky voice of Misa. I had to stop myself from throwing up every time I heard her. Sure, she was pretty hot, but she was just like every other girl. Except for the fact that she knew L's true name. And that was vital to me.

"Light-kun!" she shouted again, and I snapped out of my thoughts. In order to get L's real name, I had to keep her happy. Even if that meant being her play thing 24/7.

"Oh, hey princess." I said, as happily as I could. Sure, I had been acting all throughout the Kira case, and I found that relatively easy. But acting as Misa's boyfriend, pretending I liked her, was beyond torture.

But I needed her, she was the only way I could get rid of L.

Once and for all.

"L, we're going now." I said, nudging him. As usual, he was searching through spreadsheets and newspaper articles. He looked up, his lips smudged with crumbs.

He looks…adorable…

I shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts. Why was I thinking such things?

"Where are we going? I'm busy…" he stated, cutting a wedge of cake.

"Well, I promised Misa-" I started, but I was interrupted by Misa.

"Speak of the devil…" muttered L, probably thinking that I wouldn't hear.

I did.

"Hey sweetie! Are you ready?" she chirped, pulling on my arm.

"Oh, wait outside for me, I'll be a minute…"

She nodded, and danced off. Good Lord, she was a pain.

I turned to face L, who was staring at the floor.

"What has been wrong with you lately…?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"Nothing, I don't like to be dragged like a play thing along with you and your girlfriend…" He spat the word out, as if it were poison.

"Why do you hate her so much? And besides, it was your idea to handcuff us together."

"Yes, because the case comes before going on ridiculous dates with that little…slut. I thought Kira would've had better taste, obviously not." He said, calmly, whilst eating more cake. I felt my blood boil…he could call Misa whatever he wanted, but insulting me…that was beyond acceptable.

Suddenly, I leaped for him, and as swiftly as I was, he jumped out of the way.

"Violence…? 59 percent…" he stared at me, whilst I let out a low, menacing growl. Within seconds, I took a swing, and graciously, he dodged.

"It's quite pathetic that you can't fight with wit and words, only actions." He went to sit back down on his usual spot, while I tried to figure out a good comeback.

"Well, real men fight with their actions…L…" I grinned, pulling abruptly on the handcuff chain, causing him to fly forward.

"60 percent…"

"Would you just-"

**A/N: WOO…A CLINFFHANGER XD**

**What will happen xD Not even I know! I have in mind a few things…but, bleh, I don't know x3 Anyway, hope you enjoy and REVIEW PEOPLEZ**


	5. Relisation

**A/N: Hey guys, I am nearly cleared of my writers block, but excuse me if these chapter is slacking, and nowhere near my usual work, I'll try to make it longer than usual, with more passion and stuff.**

**Toodles, and please review! ^^ Oh, and also check out my other story- Utter Total Death Note Randomness, WTF? xD  
**

"Would you just-" screamed Light, a look of terror in his eyes when I pulled hastily on the chain that joined us together. Losing balance, he crashed onto the floor, dragging me with him. It took us minutes before we realised that we were on top of each other.

He had the perfect chance, the loophole. With one simple punch, he could've won the fight. But there was a sense of shock in the air…an electric current, as if we had both been zapped, and were now recovering from shock.

We lay there, motionless, just looking deep into each other's eyes.

On closer inspection, Light seemed to be blushing, very faintly.

We must've stayed like that for 3 minutes, at the max, yet it seemed like hours, even days to me. Only the sound of heels and girly screaming made us snap back to reality. Pushing me off, he hoisted himself upright, just as Misa came running through the door.

"You said you'd only be a minute, Light-kun!" she wailed, dragging him through the door. I lay there, motionless, lost in deep thought, as I heard the sound of the tyres pulling away from the drive.

It was only then that I realised the handcuff chain had snapped.

But I was too dazed to care.

I didn't seem to notice time passing, until I glanced at the clock and saw that is was 11pm. Light & Misa should have been home by now – having the 2 prime Kira suspects, unwatched and wandering the streets was highly dangerous. As if on cue, the large door opened and Light stalked in, quickly followed by an anxious looking Misa.

"Light, please, wait up-" she wailed, but was cut off by Light's cold and silent glare. Seconds later, he walked off to his bedroom.

Meanwhile, I lay there, trying to figure out what happened between them.

"Oh…" whimpered Misa, and for once, I felt a stab of pity for her. Come to think of it, she and I were in the same position- helplessly in love with a man who never felt the same way.

"What happened?" I asked, moving to my usual spot on the couch. I had a slight feeling that this was going to be a long story, and by the looks of Misa, it would take her all her time just to say the first sentence.

"Well, you see, he was acting…strange…and then-" she managed to choke out in between sobs. Whatever happened, it must have been something awful. Then again, if Light had to simply get a papercut, she would be beyond hysterical.

"He…was talking at all, and then he said something about duty and…" she ran off to her dorm, wailing loudly.

What was wrong with these people? What was going on? And most importantly…what was wrong with Light?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I though "Hey, I'll keep them waiting for the answers and to reflect on what happened" XD**

**So, lets reflect on what happened –L and Light shared a…cutesy moment, and now Light is acting strange. Hmm…**

**I'll leave you all to think that over.**

**Please review, it motivates me and makes me write more interesting and better stories!**


	6. Thoughts

**A/N: Hai! Hope you like this LONGER and AWESOME chapter 8D**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING *said in a crappy Italian accent***

**From Light's POV btw!**

_**OH!!!! AND ANOTHER THING!!! My old pen name, ILuvShadow77, has now been changed to -Koka Kola Kid-**_

**Just so you all know! ;D  
**

I sat, warily hunched up against my door, my palms casing my head. Something had happened earlier, between L and me, something I could not deny. I shouldn't feel this way- he was the enemy, my prey.

Why did I feel this way towards him?

Maybe I was overreacting, it was only a simple pang of feeling. Something mutual. Nothing to worry about, it would fade soon. Yet I couldn't stop the rush of adrenaline when I thought of that moment, the blood appearing in my cheeks.

I couldn't like L, not in a friendly way, or even something more. He was the enemy, the prey, the wall that was blocking my plans for a better world.

I couldn't love him, it wasn't possible.

_Or was it…?_

Around midday, the knocking started again.

_Misa._

Throughout the night, she had been wailing and knocking over-dramatically, causing me to have a sleepless night. Without her interventions, I probably wouldn't have had any sleep either. The moment was still fresh on my mind, causing me to react disgustingly- hot flushes, nausea, headaches. The fact that I was pressuring myself, telling my body to stop reacting lovingly around him, was the problem. Forcing me to hate him was giving me headaches, yet the feelings I shared with him yesterday made me sick to the core.

Kira wasn't an emotional twit in love- he was a cold, evil killer, bringing justice to the world.

_Yet L showed signs of love to me…I remember the blushing, the faint smile…if he truly believed I was Kira, then wouldn't have done that._

Unless…it was a trap- he expected my response to be different, more colder, making the fact that Kira was a heartless killer realistic. But could I use this "trap" to gain L's name? Smirking, I realised that this had gone horribly right, in a matter of weeks, I could gain L's full trust and his name- and soon after, Kira would be back in business. And at the perfect time, the Kira killings still continued, even though Misa and I, the prime Kira suspects, were locked away under L & Co's watch. If I could get rid of this new Kira, kill L, and then restart my killings, then it would fit in perfectly. The public would merely think that Kira took random rests in between his work- causing the citizens to be more wary. Yes…it was all working out. The only thing that was stopping me was Misa…however, if the plan didn't work out, I could always use Misa's eyes to see L's true name. I had to play a careful game between them- find the information I needed, and then have a little fun and a goodbye party for both of them.

I sank into the couch, flipping open the latest newspaper. L was lying on the floor, which was unusual for him, whilst flicking through newspaper articles.

_The way he looked, with the tip of his thumb in his mouth…his lips…_

I clenched my teeth together, ridding myself of the thoughts. No, I had to stop myself, I was Kira after all- not some soppy loved up teen. But I liked L, he was the only one who seemed to know what I wanted last night- some space, and time to think.

"Thanks…"I mumbled, casually looking up. Our eyes met, and I felt the blood flowing to my cheeks. Ducking my head behind my newspaper, I heard a small chuckle.

"It's always good to have time, to reflect on things, isn't it?" L asked, sitting down beside me and eating a Pocky stick.

"Yeah, and that's why I'm thanking you..Ryuzaki…"

He glanced at me, smiling faintly. I ignored the fact that the blood had flushed back to my cheeks again.

"I see that your not calling me L…"

"Well, you don't like me calling you that, you prefer Ryuzaki. You said it yourself."

He chuckled slightly. "Ah, yes. But, what's with the sudden kindness, Light-kun? You never seemed to worry about my feelings before."

"Well…if you despise my kindness so much then-" I sighed, flicking through the paper once more.

"Light-kun, I am merely being curious." He stated, and I felt a the familiar feel of metal on my wrist. Looking down, I saw that we were once again handcuffed together.

"We can't abandon the Kira case, merely because of a dispute between you and Misa, don't you think?"

I turned away, clenching my teeth together.

Misa…I should've known that she would say something to someone. I was surprised that L had actually listened to her.

"Me and Misa never had any sort of argument. She was just getting on my nerves."

"Oh, it took you that long to find out how annoying she is? I thought better of you Kira."

Again with the Kira jibes, if L truly felt…something or other for me, then he wouldn't be annoying me constantly.

_Unless…he was hiding something…_

"Speaking of Misa, where is she?" he asked, biting into another Pocky. I paused, waiting to see if Misa was nearby, before answering.

"In her floor, as usual"

He eyed me suspiciously. "As usual? She is usually prancing around after you."

I gulped, pausing for another brief moment to see if she was nearby.

"I pity her…that's the only reason why we're together. Any love in this "relationship" is coming solely from her."

"That's a shame, toying with her emotions."

"It may seem like that to you, but she knows what I'm doing, and she's fine with it." I barked, getting rather frustrated with him.

"No need to get cocky about it, I was merely stating an opinion. But I should've known, Kira doesn't seem to accept people's opinions and views on him very well."

"Would you just cut it out?" I shouted, jumping up and clenching my fists.

"I don't want a re-enactment of yesterday, at least the_ fighting_ part anyway" he smiled, looking at me calmly. That's when I noticed that he must've detached his handcuff, letting me walk freely to my room without him.

"Oh, Light-kun" he called, as I was half-way through the door.

"Would you like to play the Pocky game?" he asked, with a Pocky half sticking out of his mouth.

Blushing more, I ran off to my room, hoping that he didn't see my reaction.

**A/N: Ohh, things are getting JUICY 8D**

**L seems rather interested O.o xD And Light is trying to ignore his feelings, but failing horribly at it 8D aww x3**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Thanks to ALL who fav'd this, or me (as a favourite author!) & most of all to all my DARLING REVIEWERS! I wish I could all super-glompify you and give you cookie dough ice cream! 8D**

**So, I would like to thank deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, who ALWAYS reviews me 8D Thank u! x3**

**And also to: yaoiforever21, TooColdToShiver, Black-Dranzer-1119 and tenhime-chan, who have all reviewed this story so far! It's people like you, and your kind reviews which make me improve on my stories and motivate me to write MOAR 8D**

**Oh, and TooColdToShiver said she wanted longer chapter, hope you ish satisfied ;D**


	7. Questions

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter 8D **

**I wanna say a BIG thanks to all those who reviewed this story =3**

**Now, enjoy ze chapter! ;D**

**Wrote from L's POV.**

Light was taking the incident far too seriously. He actually made me feel guilty-had I caused it? Did temptation get the better of me? All I knew was that Light felt something more for me, more than our usual relationship. Suddenly, I realised that I was investigating my own little mystery- why was Light acting so…hateful towards himself? If he really were Kira, then would he hate himself for falling for the enemy? The person he despised? It was a good theory, but if that was the case, how could I cope? Would I be able to hand him over to the Police? Kira was a mass murderer, Capital Punishment was the only way we could stop the killings once and for all, and thinking off him lying still…lifeless, motionless, was enough to make me sick. But capturing Kira was my biggest goal, my dream. Could love get in the way of that…?

_And did Light feel the same way for me…? I needed answers…_

It was around midday when I got my answers, all starting when Misa burst through the door. Scanning the surrounding area quickly, she bounded over to me.

"Oh Ryuuzaki…is Light in?"

It was a rather stupid question to ask- neither Light or Misa was allowed to leave the building without me.

"Yes, he's in his room, as usual." I replied, adding more sugar to my tea.

"He's still in there?"

"Yep, he came out once, for only 10 minutes at the max."

Her face fell, and I watched as the tears started streaming down her pale face.

"I've came to break up with him…" she muttered. I almost dropped my tea.

_That meant that me and Light…_

No, I had to restrain myself. We were never going to be together, it was for the best…wasn't it?

"Well…" I started, chewing the tip of my thumb. She let out a long sigh.

"I know that there never really was an "us"…but I liked to think of it that way…that he did love me, that we were happy."

"Light likes you-"

"No he doesn't!" she shouted, shooting up abruptly. "He never does, and he never will!"

I calmly stirred my tea, Misa always referred to herself in the third person, and only once had I saw her angry enough to forget about that.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed, sitting down beside me.

"It's just…I really liked him, loved him, he doesn't feel the same way obviously. So I made a decision, I'll help with the Kira case, do some investigating, but I will remain upstairs, in my floor, until I'm cleared of suspicion and allowed to be released."

I paused for a moment, thinking. Misa was high on my list for being the second Kira, releasing her would only happen if we found enough evidence to prove that she was entirely innocent. Yet, if she was situated in her floor all the time, it would be easier for my to monitor her actions.

"That's fine, there will be times when we may need you, which would involve you working alongside me and Light…" I added, watching as she winced at the mention of his name.

"That's…fine, as long as Misa can be cleared off suspicion, then I will do anything. I simply want to go home, there is nothing here for me anymore." She mumbled, a small smile lingering on her cheeks.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Misa doesn't mind, as long as he is under control, Misa should be able to handle it."

I noticed that her habit of referring to herself in the third person had lingered back, obviously stating that she was happier.

"I will have him under lock and key, literally." I mumbled, surprised by her burst of laughter.

"Oh Ryuuzaki, Misa underestimated you. You really are quite nice, when your not being serious." She called, as she ran out the door. Only when her footsteps could be heard overhead, did Light make his appearance.

"I see that she hates me."

I bit my lip, trying my best, my hardest, to restrain myself.

"Well, I wouldn't say hate…you just broke her heart, it's to be expected."

He leaned against the wall, his hair filled with tiny droplets of water.

"I see that you've tested the new showers. At least you're doing something, other than moping around" I yawned, making my way to the kitchen to stock up on tea and sugary snacks.

"I don't mope around, and besides, it's, quite frankly, none of your business."

"Don't be so cold Light, I see now that Misa had a point when she said you've changed."

"She never said that!" he barked, glaring at me.

"Yes, but she was thinking it. We all have, including me."

"You know why I'm acting like this…"

I turned to face him, watching his ever movement, the pale fire in his eyes.

"Light, that was only a small incident-"

"It may very well be a "small incident", but I felt something back there which I shouldn't have felt." He muttered, turning to walk away.

"I felt the same way, but we can't control that. Misa doesn't dislike you, she loves you."

He stopped, turning round to face me. "But she-"

"Misa and you are very alike, perhaps in a way we all are. Misa is trying to pretend to herself that she hates you, but the look in her eyes tells a different story. The same goes for you Light, you're trying to ignore feelings that are too powerful to ignore, thus making yourself sick with self hate.

"Are you saying that-"

"I know that I have always came across as an enemy of Misa, actually, she being the enemy of me. But I realised today, during our little chat, that we are alike in more ways than one. As your suspicion for being Kira grows, so does Misa's love for you. And so does my worry. I worry about the end, the final chapter of the case, what will happen. Then I realise that I feel something more for you than friendship." I stared at him, holding his eyes on mine.

"Maybe we can't help it…but we can pretend enough to an extent where we will fool ourselves into thinking that…we're just friends." He whispered, turning from my view.

"We can try, but in the end the deadliest thing shall win."

"And what's that?" he asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"The deadliest thing in this world, far more deadly than Kira, is the passion between two enemies."

**=O **

**I wonder what will happen x3**

**Hope you guys like it, please review!!!**

**It's not fair if you read it, then don't review it.**

**READ & REVIEW!**

**Or else! X3333**

**Anyway, I wonder how Light will react to L's response…**

**What is the deadliest thing in the world? Kira or Love between enemies?**

**And how can love be deadly?**

**XD**

**So many answers, which will hopefully be answered in the next chapter x3**

**And sorry for the delay on this, I usually write a chapter or 2 per day, but yesterday I sat around reading DN manga, eating Easter Eggs, watching Yaoi vids and cursing at Light and Rem for *SPOILER WARNING* killing poor L T.T**

**So yea, hope you guys like! I will try and get another chapter up tonight, and..**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! KEEP ON READING, AND KEEP ON REVIEWING!**


	8. Answers

**A/N: Hey guys, back here with another chapter, and things are seriously heating up between L & Light ;D **

**And another thing, if you read the story, I would love it if you reviewed, remember- READ AND REVIEW!**

**From Light's POV**

**Chow 8D**

**Oh, and another thing- I'm thinking about changing the name to either Comatose, or Falling Into The Black (yes, I've been listening to these songs, both by Skillet, and I noticed that the lyrics match the plot and characters. So, what do you think? Please give me your views.  
**

**PS- I always forgot to mention this, but the story takes place after Light finds the Death Note and regains his memories. But because L is still suspicious, he decides to handcuff them together again. Misa is still suspected of being the second Kira, so remains there with them. And L is still alive xD Just thought I'd say x3**

"The deadliest thing in this world, far more deadly than Kira, is the passion between two enemies." L whispered, his voice cracking on the word _passion._

I turned away, staring out of the frosted window, making invisible patterns.

"I'm going to my room…" I croaked, desperate to get away from him...the feelings he made me witness.

"You can't keep walking away from the fact's Light."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I mumbled,

"I'm talking about you, me, us."

"There is no us!" I shouted, my voice cracking with embarrassment.

"Face it Light, you feel something more than just friendship for me."

I clenched my hands into fists, trying to stop the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I failed.

"Light…" he said, staring at my fists. "Being violent towards me is only natural, I am the enemy, after all. But causing me pain will have the same effect on you as it has me. Maybe even worse."

"Look, I don't know what makes you think that I like you-"

"Light, I don't know if you mistake me for an idiot, but it's obvious."

I sighed, resting against the wall.

"As you said earlier Ryuuzaki, this is dangerous. We shouldn't be feeling this way towards each other."

"Oh, so you admit that you feel the same?" he smiled, as soft, subtle smile.

"I'm not admitting to anything, but yes, maybe I do."

"I agree with you strongly, it is dangerous. Light-kun, if you told me that you were Kira, right now, then I would still always feel the same for you. But if you had told me that months ago, then you would have been executed in a minute."

"I know that Ryuuzaki, and that angers me. The fact that your willing to put me, us, before anything else, especially the Kira case, is unacceptable."

To be truthful, I didn't mind the fact that the case had been put in the shadows. It also gave me time to reflect, to think of my next move. My next victim. However, the whole "incident", as I like to call it, affected my plans.

"I agree with you Light, and I'm disgusted with myself. But at the same time, it is acceptable."

"I don't see the acceptable side of that, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, but only now are you complaining."

"I complained before!"

"Yes, only mildly though. And besides, you didn't mean a word of it."

"I don't want this, I don't want us, I don't want you!"

The whole world seemed to stop. I should have saw it coming, but I didn't.

He placed his cake softly on the table, before slowly walking over to me. Gently, his arms snaked around my neck, pulling me closer to him. I had a faint idea of what was happening, but I couldn't stop it. I could…but I simply didn't want to. Slowly, he brought me closer, until our lips touched.

My body reacted wildly to his touch, like a shot of electricity through my veins. Before I knew it, my arms were around his waist, pulling him even closer into me, rubbing his back. All doubts flooded away from me, and I realised that I wanted him. More than I knew.

We must have stayed there for awhile, because when we eventually pulled apart, we were both gasping.

"Light-kun…you say you don't want this, that you don't want me, us. Yet your lips tell a whole different story." He chuckled lightly, before leaving the room.

And I simply stood there, motionless. I didn't know what to do, what to think. The only thing I wanted to do was stay, attached to his lips. I wanted him, to be mine for all eternity. I wanted to forget about the Kira case, to throw away my dreams of a new, cleaner, crime-free world. I would throw them all away to get the one thing my body and I desired.

L.

**A/N: YAY!**

**IT FINALLY HAPPENED! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to make it short and sweet 8D**

**Please review!**

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLEZ!**

**And also, give me your views on changing the name 8D**


	9. Nightmare

**A/N: Ello guys, sorry for the late update T.T**

**I really have been neglecting you all! :(  
**

**I've been busy lately, what with the school going back and stuff ¬_¬**

**So yesh, here we are again, YAY!**

**R&R! Read and Review peoplez!**

**Or ima choke u with my candy lederhosens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DN, if I did it wouldn't be suitable for kiddies o3o *attacked by rabid yaoi fangirls***

Cold, icy claws dragged gruesome patterns into the elder's back, causing him to whimper in pain, quickly hidden by a startled moan.

Glancing around, his eyes widened as the youngest, his lover, sapped the blood hungrily from his seeping back.

"Even in you final minutes you quake for more…"

L turned away, hiding his pleasurable moans. A twisted hand snaked slyly around his waist.

"How I longed for this moment…L Lawliet…"

L growled in pain, as a shard of metal pierced into his lower back.

"W-Why…?" he asked in a hushed whisper, desperately trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Light let out a snicker, before pushed L to the floor. Turning around, he gingerly pulled the metal out, causing him to screech in pain.

"You didn't think that I would kill you with my bare hands…did you?"

The elder let out a small whimper, before nodding his head softly.

A roar of laughter erupted, bouncing off every flat surface, making L slide back in fear.

"That wouldn't be fun, for either of us. You've been good to me L, and I want you to travel to your grave with a mere thought…Killing you like such would be boring, why not test out my Death Note…?"

L's eyes widened in horror, a strangled gasp escaping from his chapped lips.

"That's right…all along, the answer lingered playfully in front of your very eyes…now, you get to see it in action."

L's eyes snapped shut, his rasping breaths shaking him violently. A sharp pain echoed in his chest, but a greater pain filled the heart of his murderer.

Light stared, horror glazing his eyes. Regret menacingly lingered throughout him, teasing him. L's breathing slowed, finally stopping with a swift halt.

Dropping to his feet, Light let out a pained screech, echoing around the room.

The nothingness.

Without L, he faced the world alone. The harsh world of nothingness.

** x-x-x**

I let out a startled scream, shooting upright. There was a sharp ringing in my ears, and I felt the sweat slowly trickle down the small of my back.

"Light-kun…" said a sweet, honey-glazed voice. Before I knew it, I was huddle in L's arms, whimpering softly.

"Light…" he cooed, teasing my face up to his. I leaped back, leaving him startled.

"Light-kun…"

"NO!" I shouted, shaking my head. I straightened myself, before falling back onto my pillow.

"Light-kun seems out of his usual character." Mumbled L, looking warily through a magazine.

"I'm fine, really."

"You don't seem fine, or look it-"

"I'm fine…I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Then care to explain the cuddling, and love towards me at the beginning?" He held up the magazine by one corner, examining an article about recipes.

"I didn't know it was you, I don't regularly wake up with you beside me."

"Ah yes, well, I found this pile of magazines and they have many useful recipes…"

"Look, just forget about it…and yesterday."

A smile lit up his face, and he chuckled.

"Yes, yesterday was rather…hmm…perfect."

"Perfect?!" I hissed, tearing the magazine from his grasp. He let out a small sigh, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Yes, perfect. Your lips were the sweetest candy I have ever tasted."

I blushed, and a small moan escaped me.

"I see Light-kun enjoyed it as much as I did." He grinned. Slowly, he reached over held firmly on his magazine, his face inches from mine. Our bodies almost touching.

"L…" I whispered, gasping as he planted a soft, tender kiss on the nape of my neck.

"Light…you never told me what your nightmare was about…"

I whimpered, the thoughts flooding back to me.

"N-Nevermind…"

"Hmm…don't worry…I'll kiss the bad dreams away…" I watched in a mixture of horror and delight as L planted soft kisses all over my neck.

"L…what are you…?" I mumbled, before he locked my lips in a passionate kiss. Before I knew it, I was lying, shirtless, as he planted delicate kisses all over me.

"L…" I moaned, thrusting myself closer to him. His arms wound gently around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Light-kun seems to be enjoying it…" he chuckled, licking my lower stomach. I let out a startled gasp, quickly turning to a moan.

Then, as quickly as it had started, I found myself lying alone, as L tidied himself.

"L…" I moaned, flopping back onto the bed.

"Light seemed to like what his master was doing." A smile lingered across his face, before he turned and left me, in a daze.

There were 3 main things rushing through my head at that moment. One was the lingering presence of the nightmare, the other was L's adorable, pale face. But most importantly…why did I want him so much? I had tried to ignore it, but I simply couldn't. Both L and I knew that, and because of this, I had made myself look like…a weakling.

And…_what did he mean_…?

_Master?_

**A/N: *****drools* **

**Sorry fangirlies, but not any lemons YET.**

**I might do one…it depends, but I will keep you all waiting on the edge of your seats.**

**I like to think that I came back with a "BANG!"**

**But that is what I like to think :P**

**Now, I would like you, the reader, to carry out a simply vote for me.**

**Would you like to see a lemon/lemons in later chapters?**

**Yes, or No?**

**Please review, and state your answer!**


	10. Games

**A/N: So sorry for the wait ^^"**

**Been busy and I have had a serious case of writers block...^^"**

**Now, I'm back, with a short chapter this time, just to ease you all back into the story! And I want to keep you all waiting and wanting for more so…xD**

**Here we go! :D L's P.O.V btw!**

"There's no coffee left…" I muttered, emptying the remaining dust into my cup. All I got was a simple grunt, but I wasn't expecting anything more.

I was absolutely certain of 2 things – that I loved Light, and that he loved me.

Even though he tried his best to hide it, the look of lust in his eyes told a different tale.

"Light-kun, there's no coffee left."

"I know, L, you already said so."

"Yes, I know, you didn't react though."

"Was I supposed to react?"

"Yes, you were supposed to get more."

"Why me? Why not yourself, for once!"

"Light-kun, don't act stupid. You know that I'm busy."

"You're staring into an empty tin."

"And?"

"Well, you don't seem busy to me."

"I am, Light-kun. I am very busy." I stated, sitting on top of the table.

Light was used to my strange sitting habits, and normally kept quiet.

"I'm sure you are L, I'm very sure you are-"

Pulling sharply on his tie, I pulled his forward with a grin.

Our breathing fogged up the air between us.

"We need coffee…_now_."

A blush crept across Light's startled face, yet that same look remained in his eyes, only this time, more powerful.

"S-Sure." He stuttered, almost flying out of the kitchen. Seconds later, I heard the door slam shut.

A cheeky grin slithered across my face.

I was calmly sitting on the floor, studying my laptop, when Light finally showed his face. He had spent the last hour hiding in his room, much to my disappointment.

"Finally, he has arrived. I was beginning to miss you."

Blushing and stuttering quickly followed, and I grabbed at the chance.

"Light-kun…I'm hungry."

"A-And…?" he mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he was deeply embarrassed.

"Hmm…I would like something sweet."

"Oh, I'll be right back then-"

"You won't find it in the Kitchen."

"Where then…?"

"Right here."

A puzzled expression, a pale blush. I watched in amusement as he quickly worked out my next movement.

"L, don't-"

Our lips locked firmly together, hands brushing softly against the other's body. Moans filled the room, as did our heavy breathing.

I had never known my place in society, only as the mystery detective who managed to solve nearly every impossible case. That title, the place, the person I was supposed to be, never seemed to fit.

But now, at last, I knew my place.

I was simply L, he was simply Light, and we had fought against the rules and fallen for one another.

And we belonged in each other's arms.

**A/N: Aww…xD**

**Just a short one, as I said, to ease you all back, and I felt that this scene fitted into the "Small Chapter" category.**

**Hope you all like, and that I am forgiven xD**

**Also, no lemons…YET! =O**


End file.
